Conducting polymers exhibit semiconductor or metal-like electrical and optical properties while at the same time they are lightweight, flexible, inexpensive, and easy to synthesize.1-3 However, the poor processability and stability of conducting polymers remains a hurdle to their use in commercial applications. The limitations in postsynthesis processability are due to the chain stiffness and interchain interactions such as chemical or ionic crosslinking rendering these materials insoluble in common solvents. In order to overcome these problems, several pre- and postsynthesis approaches have been developed including the reduction of polymer to nonconducting state, alkyl substitution, counterion induced processability, enzyme synthesis, in-situ polymerization of metastable monomer-oxidant mixtures, self-doping and colloidal dispersions.4 Recently, the restrictions on the use of organic solvents, due to environmental concerns, have encouraged the production of conducting polymers processable from aqueous media. In particular, colloidal dispersions and self-doped form of polyanilines (PANI) have been synthesized widely in aqueous media since they can be directly used in coatings,5-7 molecular level processing8-11 lithography,12,13 electrophoretic patterning,14 and inkjet printing15,16 for practical applications including chemical and biological sensors, antistatic coatings, corrosion protection, electrochromic devices and energy storage. Stable dispersions of PANI colloidal particles are commonly obtained by chemical and electrochemical methods in the presence of surfactants and polymeric steric stabilizers.17,18 During polymerization, steric stabilizers adsorb on the surface of growing PANI particles and prevent their aggregation and further macroscopic precipitation. For example, it has been reported that PANI can be dispersed in water and different organic solvents by using counterions such as poly(styrene sulfonate), poly(methyl methacrylate) and p-toluenesulfonate.19,20 The preparation of stable aqueous dispersions of PANI using phosphoric acid dopants with long and short hydrophilic ethylene glycol segments has been reported.21-22 
Aromatic boronic acids are known to bind compounds containing diol moieties such as carbohydrates, vitamins, coenzymes and ribonucleic acids23 as well as fluoride24,25 with high affinity through reversible ester formation. These interactions have been used to facilitate the chemical synthesis of water soluble PABA under the polymerization conditions in the presence of sodium fluoride and excess D-fructose.26 Self-doped PABA produced with this method has several advantages, including water solubility, good conductivity, and higher molecular weight. In addition, the intermolecular reaction between boronic acid groups and imines in PABA containing fluoride result in self-doped, self-crosslinked PABA with enhanced mechanical properties.27 The synthesis of self-doped, alcohol-soluble PABA through boronic acid complexation with aliphatic alcohols and the manipulation of PABA morphology, i.e., nanostructures, with different shapes and forms through exchange of internal and external dopants have been reported.28 The strong interaction of boron compounds such as borane, boric acid and its ester with anions such as phosphate has been reported.29,30 The binding of boron to phosphorous in boranophosphate compounds is reportedly air stable and has hydrolytic stability in both acid and base.29 
The corrosion protection of steel substrates by surface treatments such as the application of a zinc layer and the rinsing with chromate coating agents is common practice. However, the hexavalent form of chromate is highly toxic and has been linked to carcinogenic effects. Since both zinc and chromium are heavy metals, there is a keen interest in reducing their introduction to the environment. Recently, conducting polymers have been investigated as a promising candidate either as corrosion inhibitors or in protective coatings.52 Electronically conducting polymers act as transitional electron carriers between the stainless steel surface and the surrounding aqueous environment, passivating and protecting the steel from corrosion. The degree of corrosion protection provided by conducting polymer coatings mainly depends on both its structural and electronic properties.